It Isn't Who You Think It Is
by idkgba27
Summary: "He extends his index finger to gently poke at the spot, it's small and barely noticeable but it's still there and it's evidence of something though Butters is nervous as of what it might be evidence of." Butters/Cartman Buttman/Cartters/Cutters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey!**

**So this is an idea I've had for a pretty long time but as I've started to write it I realize that it's going to be pretty long. The original idea was to post this as a one shot, all in the same chapter, but as I'm typing this I already have over 4,000 words and have only completed the first part of it and am almost done with the second part. Since I don't have an exact date as to when I'll finish the last two parts (in total this fic is four parts) I'll just post each part as its own chapter. Hopefully I'll have the rest of the parts completed by next week.**

**This whole fic was made because I wanted to include a certain character that is hardly used in fics though this character plays a role in Cartman's life and definitely deserves more attention. My idea sort of took on a life of its own but I'm loving it so far even if it is silly and I hope you'll like it okay.**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

-(**PART 1**)**-**

The first time he notices it he's not so sure what it is. Though it does seem somewhat familiar and should be obvious since he has gotten some himself, he just doesn't have any on his neck or at least hasn't had any on his neck since the early days of their relationship but after being grounded for three weeks when his parents saw it Eric has been particular about where he leaves his hickies, or his 'proof of ownership' as he likes to call them. Now it's usually Butters' torso that gets marked up, he's even found some on his inner thighs too. However Butters himself isn't that big of a fan when it comes to giving love bites, his preferred method is a couple of licks on Eric's neck and chest before focusing his attention and mouth on a very specific part of the brunet's body but we won't get into the details of that sex act in this story.

Since hickies weren't part of Butters' rather impressive and surprisingly kinky sexual repertoire and since, as far as he knew, he was Eric's first and only lover he was curious as to what could have caused the slight bruising on his neck. At this moment Eric was too focused with trying to relieve the sexual frustration of being alone with his boyfriend but being unable to take advantage of their privacy due to their schools zero tolerance on sexual misconduct on campus, something that Eric usually couldn't care less about but since he also had to take into consideration the fact that Butters would probably get into trouble, a.k.a. get grounded by his parents, if caught in any compromising positions Eric just took what he could get taking Butters outside to 'eat their lunch', which was code for them and just about everyone else at their school for 'hooking up'.

Sitting on their floor with his back against a tree Eric had put Butters on his lap, allowing for the blond to grind down on him in just the right place while his hands snuck under his sweater, pale and blue as ever, to feel the boy up. Usually Butters would be too focused on the task at hand, since he was the one doing most of the work in this position, to do anything other than wrap his arms around Eric's neck before burying his face into the crook of the brunet's neck to hide his moans. That was actually what Butters had been in the process of doing but right before he could hide his face he had spotted the red mark and his inspection of it was causing him to slow down, therefore causing Eric to open his eyes so he could see for himself why Butters had stopped when things were starting to get good. He bucked his hips up as a reminder to Butters on what they were supposed to be doing but instead of continuing with his previous hip rolls Butters just looked up from the red mark to a pair of brown eyes, slightly narrowed in irritation.

"What are you doing? We were sorta in the middle of something if you don't remember."

"Sorry, Eric, I g-got distracted by somethin'."

It's one of the rare times when Eric doesn't care about getting an apology from Butters, he'd much rather have the boy go back to his previous hip-rolling but when Butters still isn't moving on his own Eric puts his hands on his hips trying to induce the motions out of the blond but instead Butters' eyes just drift back to the red mark. All of his silent staring is actually starting to make Eric nervous and he moves a hand to his neck trying to feel for any abnormalities on his neck that could have caught Butters attention.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? Is there something on my neck?"

Butters wets his lips slowly, trying to think of the best way to approach the issue at hand. He's pretty sure Eric wouldn't be very pleased if he knew what Butters was thinking but how else would his boyfriend get a hickey when he knows for sure he didn't put it there himself? He extends his index finger to gently poke at the spot, it's small and barely noticeable but it's still there and it's evidence of something though Butters is nervous as of what it might be evidence of.

"Wh-what's that on your neck?"

Eric's eyebrows knit together in confusion, touching the spot where Butters' finger had just been with his own before pulling out his phone from his jacket pocket, lifting it up and angling it until his reflection is visible before rubbing the pads of his fingers over the bruise.

"It looks like…. It's just a hickey."

"But where'd ya g-get it from?"

The break in Butters' voice is nothing new, Eric can't remember a time when the boy's stutter didn't interfere with his speech and though it used to be the blond's most annoying habits Eric has learned to tolerate it. What he isn't used to is the worry and insecurity that is undeniably laced in his voice. Not that a worried Butters is anything new or his insecurities about the state of their relationship. Butters was definitely a people-pleaser but first and foremost he was an Eric-pleaser always trying to do his best in order to convince the brunet that he was worth keeping around while also trying to not overwhelm him with so much kindness. Constantly being on Butters' mind was a source of narcissistic pride for Eric but too much of a good thing always had the potential of feeling like a waste except of course when food was involved. Butters' worry wasn't edible though and anyways it wasn't actually necessary at all even if there was a cult of Cartman hidden away somewhere and salivating over him Eric really wasn't interested in anyone other than the blond on his lap.

He shrugs his shoulder and tucks a piece of pale blond hair behind Butters' ear, pulling back to put distance between their faces so he can get a better look at him. Even if it's a bit disheartening to see doubt so clearly displayed in the boy's facial expression there's always been something that Eric's found undeniably pretty about the boy, again to the point of irritation.

"I don't know probably over the weekend-"

"But we d-didn't even see each other this weekend."

Now it's Eric's turn to be confused because it's true. The last time the two had spent any 'quality' time together was last Thursday. They hadn't even had a moment together afterschool on Friday to do anything besides a quick wave goodbye as the Stotch parents had been waiting outside for their son. Apparently Chris and Linda had both thought it would benefit Butters to spend the weekend away from South Park as a family, thinking that the time spent away from any it's influences would help put an end to his misbehavior which, though they never been of any fault of Butters, had seriously declined if only because the actual perpetrator of the crimes, a.k.a. Eric Theodore Cartman, was now too busy spending his free time humping their son rather than framing him for his schemes. While Butters had spent his weekend playing educational board games and visiting dusty old museums, Eric had spent his sleeping in until the afternoon so he could stay up all night eating junk, killing off brain cells with mindless videogames, and jacking off to his fondest memories of Butters, which all unsurprisingly included the blond in various forms of undress.

Anyways because of their weekend apart Eric had no clue as to when and where he received this hickey, however he was plenty aware of how to distract Butters from it.

"It's probably just a rash or something."

Though all Butters gives in return to the excuse is just a pout he still tilts his head, leaning into Eric's hand which is cupping his face as his big blue eyes fill with doubt.

"Eric…."

As soon as his name leaves the blond's mouth Eric pushes his lips against Butters', it's a harsh kiss but Butters sighs into it, closing his eyes and kissing back until Eric pulls away. Their faces are still close, their foreheads touching and Butters can feel Eric's words on his lips and the brunet's other hand moving up his thigh, slow and teasing his erection through the denim of his jeans.

"You good?"

Eric's eyes are scanning Butters', searching for any hint of disbelief that may still be there but Butters just nods, pulling himself closer when Eric's lips are back on his. It's the closest thing to reassurance that Eric is willing to offer but for now it's just enough to push that doubt to the back of his mind and make Butters believe in him and what they have.

By the time that Eric's tongue finally makes its way past Butters' lips the blond has resumed with their previous activities, grinding down onto Eric's erection as the brunet's hand rubs at his, Eric's other hand moving to the back of Butters' head, griping the pale blond locks and pulling the other boy closer. Butters has always been more than happy to submit to Eric's domination which has never failed to elicit a response from his body, an electric current flowing through him and magnified by Eric's touch. It's this intensity that practically forces his eyes shut as his and Eric's movements quicken. Well, that and the fact that Butters would rather not see that suspicious mark on Eric's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

-(**PART 2**)-

It's a few days later, after school, and Butters' eyes still can't help but wander towards Eric's neck. It's his new hobby, discreetly checking every chance he gets because although the original hickey has faded away it's already been replaced by a brand new one which is just as small and faint as the first one had been but is again is just as present. He hasn't mentioned it to Eric yet and just watches the brunet as he leans up against some lockers with his eyes glued to his phone. He's been texting this whole time ignoring Butters in favor of whoever it is he's been messaging. As discreetly as Butters has been eyeing Eric's neck he's even more secretive as he tries to take a peek at Eric's phone.

Butters winces at the glare that comes off the phone's screen, he's too short to get a better angle and knows better than to ask who it is that Eric's texting with. Eric has always had this double standard when it comes to privacy in that Butters, for reasons obvious to no one but Eric, gets none while Eric's is to be respected at all times, getting more than he deserves since he was obviously the more trustworthy of the two or at least in his own mind he was. Regardless of Eric's lack of decency Butters has never really had any issues with it since he was already used to living under the rule of an iron fist, which depending with where he was at was either his parent's or Eric's, but his familiarity with unfairness doesn't make him any less nervous. However since voicing his opinion when it's not asked is a violation of the unspoken rules of their relationship, all created by Eric without any of Butters' consent, Butters just keeps quiet as he stands by Eric's side, grinding his knuckles together as he chews on his bottom lip and his eyes drop to the ground.

Butters has never been certain of anything and his relationship with Eric is just another source of unanswered questions and well-earned doubt. He honestly can't even remember being asked out in any sort of way by the brunet, just remembers that one second he was sitting on Eric's bed listening to Eric complain about something and the next second Butters' words of sympathy were being silenced by Eric's mouth on his. Ever since then their relationship has always relied on Eric making the first move and has only survived this long due to the combination of Butters' forgiveness and Eric's unwillingness to move on from the blond. Butters isn't so sure what goes through Eric's mind or heart and even after two years of this Butters still isn't sure just how invested Eric is in their non-platonic relationship. There hasn't been any of the romance that Butters sees in other people's relationships. There's been gifts from Butters to Eric but that's nothing new and there certainly hasn't been any anniversaries or 'I love you', though Butters is already feeling it he's not going to risk being yelled at if Eric doesn't want to hear it and Eric has yet to say those three words himself. Eric isn't willing to call Butters his boyfriend and gets upset if he's referred as that by Butters. He isn't even willing to admit that he's gay, though Butters, along with everyone else, is already well aware of the fact that he is indeed gay considering that although Eric isn't going to put a label on himself and Butters he is very open about the fact that they are indeed fucking on a regular basis, believing that the tales of his amazing sex life will generate envy amongst his peers when in reality no one really gives a crap about Eric in general. Eric really is an enigma to Butters but he's been putting up with the brunet's nonsense all his life and his own life has gotten a bit better since their arrangement, now that Eric's mistreatment of him has considerably lightened up if only for the guarantee of getting laid and just because Eric isn't particularly mean anymore doesn't mean that he's necessarily nice either. He just puts in enough effort to get Butters into bed besides that anything else is to be considered a gift.

It's not that Butters even wants a Prince Charming, in fact if Eric ever did manage to do a complete 180 then Butters would be too suspicious of a potential motive behind the change to really enjoy it. Still though, Butters wouldn't mind a little extra attention every now and then.

It's while Butters is still looking down at his feet does Eric spare him a glance as if sensing there was something wrong with the blond, which was a problem since Butters also happened to be Eric's only form of sexual relief besides his own hand but after having experienced real sex masturbation just wasn't as satisfying as it used to be.

He puts his phone in his pocket and sneaks an arm around Butters' waist, leaning in close to press his lips against the boy's cheek, which is quickly warming up from Eric's attention. Butters turns his head, still chewing on his bottom lip, to meet Eric's eyes with his own.

If there's one thing that Eric can always rely on then it's his charm and right now is no exception. Butters has always fallen victim to it, his eyes wide and face red at the close proximity of the brunet's face. Eric chuckles before his lips curl into a smirk, there's a spark in his eyes that very few have ever been able to resist and the look that Butters gives him in return satisfies him more than sex ever could.

"Hey."

Even after everything they've done together, sexual or not, there's nothing that makes Butters more nervous than Eric's confidence but it's the sort of nerves that Butters actually doesn't mind. His whole body feels a little too warm and time really does seem to slow down because all he can do is just wait for Eric's next move, which sometimes just for Eric's own amusement at seeing Butters get sexually frustrated never comes.

"Hi, Eric…."

Butters isn't grinding his knuckles any more but his hands are fidgeting with each other, the nerves building and building and he really doesn't think he can stay still any longer so he takes a chance and leans in closer to Eric's face. They were already close together before but now Butters' nose is bumping into Eric's and the brunet takes a moment to savor the red tint on the other boy's face and the way his teeth are sinking softly onto his bottom lip, which is plumped into a perfect pout, before tilting his head and chuckling as he presses their lips together. It's more of a tease than anything because as soon as Butters starts kissing back Eric's already pulling away, taking his phone out again to resume whatever conversation he had been having earlier. As some sort of compromise for the lack of verbal attention Eric pulls Butters towards his chest, leaving his arm wrapped around his waist and even allowing Butters to return the embrace, both of his arms wrapping around Eric before resting his head on his chest.

It's not often that Eric is willing to hold him in public and when he does it's usually just in jealousy but right now the hallways are practically empty, there's no one for him to impress and show off to. Butters sighs, burying his face into Eric's chest and listening contently to the sound of his heart beating, hiding a soft smile against the front of Eric's jacket. That steady beating is really the only sound since it seems that everyone else has gone home already. It's actually a bit unusual considering that Eric has always been the first student out the building when given an opportunity to leave but it's already been over half an hour since school ended and the brunet has yet to make any mention of the time though Butters considers telling Eric the obvious and that school is done for the day he keeps his thoughts to himself. He's too comfortable with where he's at, not wanting to give up this rare moment of being in Eric's arm, to ask any questions though he wouldn't have been asking questions anyways since Eric wasn't a big fan of them.

Even though he's standing Butters can still feel himself dozing off, Eric's body is so big and soft and his chest has always been Butters' favorite pillow. Butters really hasn't been sleeping well the past couple of days though that's always been the case because of his constant anxiety his new worries concerning the hickeys on Eric's neck is what's been keeping him up lately. As Butters has gotten older his stress levels have been rising considerably from his parent's criticisms, his relationship with Eric, and just life in general. In the last few years the only good sleep he's had is in Eric's bed, both boys exhausted and worn out on tangled sheets.

Eric smiles to himself, moving his hand from Butters' waist to his blond head, running fingers through his hair as he continues to read his latest text unaware of the fact that at this angle Butters can see parts of Eric's response, which with its winky faces and something about 'sucking' is only reawakening his previous concerns. Butters wants to know who Eric is talking to and exactly what he's talking about but most of all he wanted to know if Eric really did have someone on the side though technically it wouldn't be cheating since him and Eric weren't really official. Either way he really had thought the two of them had been exclusive since no one else even liked the brunet on a friendly level let alone enough to be willing to touch him sexually but also because maybe, just maybe he did enjoy being with Butters for reasons other than physical pleasure. The last bit was more hopeful thinking than anything because despite what everyone else said Butters believe that Eric must have at least the tiniest bit of feelings for him.

Instead of voicing his concerns and confronting Eric on the status of their relationship Butters decides to take action, hoping to take back the attention that Eric was spending on someone other than himself. Butters grabs his face, literally pulling him towards his own and latching his lips over his in a surprisingly dominate way. It's rather messy and the desperation in it is obvious but Eric doesn't pick up on it, speaking against Butters' mouth.

"Um, Butters, what are you doing?"

The little blond is on the tip of his toes straining to stay in their lip-lock but Eric's pulling back and soon all Butters can do is keep his hands on his cheeks and stare up with a look he hopes is seductive. He widens his eyes and runs his tongue over his lips slowly and he just feels so ridiculous and stupid doing so but he just wants Eric to forget about the phone that's currently vibrating in his hand with new messages.

"Please, Eric?"

He's not sure what he's pleading for but it works, Eric tucking his phone into his pocket and placing his hands on Butters waist to pull him closer.

"Didn't know you wanted me so bad."

Eric's smiling as he leans in towards Butters, the smaller boy's arms draped over his shoulders to pull him in closer. Butters can feel himself calming down again reassured by Eric's kisses, which are deep and slow, swallowing him up as he goes deeper into his embrace, their bodies pressed against each other. Being this close together Butters can feel Eric hardening in his jeans and though he's usual not one for exhibition Butters decides to take his chance, his hand moving down Eric's chest and stomach but before he can complete his journey Eric's hand grabs his and he pulls back from their kiss.

He's still smiling, laughing into the space between their mouths as Butters attempts to reconnect their lips, unable to do so because of their height difference.

"So you do want me then?"

Eric's voice is teasing and he's easily able to catch Butters' other hand when the blond tries to touch at his crotch again. Usually Butters isn't one to resort to begging so fast but it's obvious that that's what Eric wants from him to hear him beg for permission to touch him. Butters' is desperate right now though and the sound of Eric's phone vibrating again makes him throw away the little dignity that Eric has left him.

"Please…."

The smile on his face fades and is replaced with seriousness as if Eric is considering whether or not Butters should be allowed to continue. He tilts his head, looking down at the other boy who's on face is flushed as he pulls the small hand closer to him, bringing it to his erection.

"I'm not convinced yet and anyways isn't there a rule about doing this kinds of things on school campus?"

Eric allows his voice to drag out, he's eyeing Butters closely and waiting for his next move but the blond's frustrated and though this is turning out to be fun it's not what he really wants from Eric. All Butters wants to know is if what's going on right now, all this touching and flirting if it's just for him or if Eric does this with other people. He wants to know what they have is special.

"Eric…"

This time the brunet actually does seem to sense that there's something wrong. He moves Butters hands off of his crotch but continues to hold it in his own and his mouth is open ready to say something but whatever it was the words never make it out.

"Goddamn it, fatass, can you stop molesting Butters please and anyways I told you not to wait up on me."

Butters doesn't even have to look to know who it is, the venom in it that is so obviously directed at Eric is definitely none other than Kyle Broflovski, his wiry frame making its way closer quickly in long and hard steps.

Both Kyle and Eric share the same talent of being able to take all the attention in any room they walk into and right now is no different. Butters' pale eyes moving off Kyle for a moment to see Eric who's facing the direction of his enemy and looking at him straight on with a smirk that only Kyle has ever received.

He tries his best to stifle the jealousy that's quickly growing inside because if Eric is going to be giving anyone special looks than it better be Butters, not that the blond was about to state his claim over any of Eric. It does help that while Eric may no longer be focused on him he at least is still holding on to his hand, though Butters notes that his grip is rather weak as if threatening to let go at any moment.

"We've got plans, Kyle, and besides I know you don't mean it when you say you don't want me around."

Kyle's made his way in front of them and his face is red, though Butters isn't sure if it's from anger or something else and he really hopes it isn't 'something else'.

There's a bit of silence as the two boys lock eyes with one another and there's a change in the atmosphere once again something that is unique to only Eric and Kyle and it's now that Butters is starting to get worried, the still in the air lingering and neither of the two looking anywhere else besides the other. Butters wants to know what these plans are, wants to know why Eric would even want to do anything with Kyle but he doesn't dare break the tension in the room. It's Kyle who finally breaks it and simultaneously recaptures Butters' attention.

"I don't fucking want you any near me. I already told you that I wasn't going to help you."

Though Butters isn't sure what it is that Eric asked specifically of Kyle it's still all a little too suspicious because Eric would rather have his dick fall off then ask Kyle for help. At least to genuinely ask Kyle for help and even if this was some plot Eric would have told Butters, would've employed **his **help. He's about to offer it himself but he doesn't even get a chance to open his mouth before Eric is speaking again.

"Look, I waited this whole time for your gayass student council meeting to end and now I think you owe me a favor."

Eric's grin widens a bit more and Kyle's eyes narrow while Butters tries to put the pieces together.

He's spent all this time with Eric waiting for Kyle to get out of his meeting?

Even after two years of quasi-dating Eric still throws a fit if Butters asks for him to wait just ten minutes while he gets his stuff from his locker. The only time Eric is ever willing to wait is if Butters promises to pay him special 'attention' when they get home and even then Eric rushes him, sometimes to the point where Butters forgets what he even needed from his locker in the first place.

"I didn't ask you to wait for me and I also didn't ask you to fucking text me this whole time either! These meetings are essential to running this school properly and I don't appreciate you interrupting me every five seconds with your stupid text messages."

"Hey, that's not my fault. You didn't have to answer, you wanted to and anyways this school is already fucked. A hippie bitch as president and a ginger jew for vice-president? Talk about a shitty government."

Kyle sighs and looks back and forth between Eric and Butters. The blond tries his best to appear menacing, narrowing his eyes and doing something with his lips that comes out as more of a pout. Kyle just tilts his head in confusion before readjusting his hat.

Butters knows that he can't pull off the 'tough guy' act and he normally doesn't want to but when you spend so much time with Eric he's sort of expected to not like Kyle. Secretly though Butters is on the fence about his feelings for the red-head. He doesn't necessarily have any real issue with him and just acts like he does because that's what Eric wants from. He does, however, get a tinge of jealousy whenever Eric's attention is on Kyle and not him. For claiming to hate a guy Eric does spend a lot of time thinking and talking about him even if it is him just scheming on how to ruin his life. Butters still doesn't know his secret to capturing Eric's interest because even though they've been sleeping together for two years he doubts that Eric ever obsesses over him in any matter.

"Fine. I'll do it if you promise to just keep all your opinions to yourself and let me do all the work."

"Knew you'd come around. No one can resist me. Right, Butters?"

Butters feels a tug on his hand and looks up to Eric with an uneasy smile and hesitant nod. He definitely has never been known to resist him but Kyle also has history when it comes to his inability to say no to Eric though he obviously has a much better track record than Butters does or at least the blond hopes so.

When Kyle clears his throat both boys look towards him as he casts them a glance and Butters can't help but notice when his gaze lingers a bit too long on Eric. He follows his gaze and his heart practically stops when it leads to Eric's crotch.

Eric is hard and Butters doesn't know if it's still like that from their previous session or from his argument with Kyle.

He looks back at Kyle and for a split second their eyes meet, the red-head abruptly turning away to walk towards the school exit.

"Whatever. Let's just go and why don't you take care of your, ahem, 'problem' first. I really don't want you in my house with a fucking boner."

As soon as Kyle has turned around Butters looks back to Eric and it honestly hurts him to see the brunet's attention still on Kyle, eyes focused as the boy walks away, and Butters has to look away, down to his feet, because he's so confused and this whole situation has only gotten worse.

He doesn't look back up until Eric lets go of his hand but before he any new worries can grow he feels Eric's hands latching onto his waist and pull him back into an embrace. Butters' eyes rise to his face and it's as if Eric was never looking at any besides him, his own eyes a warm brown, flickering with interest.

Butters can feel himself falling for him all over again because there's always been something special about Eric, something that he's yet to be introduced to properly but can see deep within his eyes and he thinks it might be love or maybe it is just lust because Eric's fingers are slipping inside of his jean's waistband to feel his skin.

"I think that jew might have finally come up with decent idea. Wanna help me out, Butters?"

Normally Eric knew just what to say to turn Butters on most of the time he didn't even have to say anything and a simple look could melt Butters down to a giant heap of vulnerabilities but for the first time ever Eric has managed to turn Butters off.

The last thing that Butters wanted to be reminded of was Kyle and even if that probably wasn't a sincere compliment Butters didn't want to hear it. He shakes his head and puts his hands on Eric's forearms to break their skin contact.

"M-maybe l-later, um, are we gonna be goin' to your house or Kyle's?"

Eric pouts and even though Butters did initially want Eric to stop touching him he didn't want it to be this easy for him to stop, Eric taking a step back with his hands in his pockets. Butters takes a quick glance downwards and is worried all over again to see that Eric's 'problem' is non-existent now and he bites down on his lip thinking that maybe he's losing his touch if Eric's already gone soft from touching him.

"Nah, you can just go home. Me and Kyle have some stuff to do."

Maybe it's just the physical distance between them but Butters can't help but feel as if there might be something off though he supposes Eric could just be upset over being turned down. Either way Butters really doesn't want Eric to go home with Kyle who's going to help him with some unnamed task and doesn't want Eric to leave him here but most of all he just wants to know where he and Eric stand.

In the end though he's still unable to say anything besides a mumbled goodbye as Eric walks away.

**A/N: Okay there's still two more parts to go!**

**So yeah not much else to say as of now I just hope it won't take me too long to get the rest of this fic finished with.**

**Thanks for reading 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey!**

**It took a while but here's part 3!**

**Also I feel as if this chapter might give things away but oh well…..**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

…**(PART 3)**…

Though Butters refuses to verbalize the feeling that's growing within his chest at the sight of yet another hickey, he's hoping that he could at least make Eric sense his unhappiness. However the silent treatment doesn't seem to be working very well considering that Eric himself hasn't tried talking to Butters, hasn't even looked at him in the past thirty minutes since they've arrived at his house. He's just been eating away at his combo meal, the grease lathering his fingers and mouth, with his glassy eyes, glued on the television screen.

Butters sighs and takes another one of his chicken nuggets, holding it between his thumb and index while looking at it dismissively, his other elbow propped up on the arm of the sofa. He's not very hungry. In fact he hasn't had much of an appetite this whole week, picking at his meals with about as much excitement as whenever he received one of his father's lectures. He's too nervous to eat, when he got weighed during PE today it had turned out he had lost a couple of pounds and it wasn't as if he had much to offer in the size department, standing at a petite five foot and three inches.

If either of the boys should have been losing weight than it was obviously Eric, the buttons of his jacket straining against his growing stomach as he licked both his fingers and the insides of his food's wrapper before grabbing another burger.

Actually Butters liked Eric's stomach and luckily for the brunet hiss stomach wasn't the only noticeably large thing about him but Butters wasn't in the mood to think about his dick, his eyes drifting to his feet where Eric's old cat sat, it's golden eyes focused intently on the food in Butters' hand.

In the time that Mr. Kitty had lived with Eric it had finally learned not to beg or at least not to beg to his owner for anything, all the yelling it had received had turned the poor feline practically deaf, but of course Butters was a safe choice. The blond incapable of ever saying no whether it was to his parents, Eric, or just a plain cat, Butters showing this to be true as he bends down, Mr. Kitty snatching the nugget without hesitation and scurrying off just in case Eric decides to yell.

Eric turns his head just in time to catch the grey blur of his cat running off and looks over at Butters, his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face. It's obvious to Eric that the blond is upset about something but he's always been such a worrier especially these last couple of days and even if Butters facial expression is too cute to be taken seriously Eric decides that it's time for Butters to end it.

He scoots closer and his brow rises when he sees Butters move in the same direction, attempting to keep the space between them although it's useless, their sides pressed together in a matter of seconds by the brunet.

Eric grabs his drink off the coffee table and taking an obnoxiously loud slurp through the straw before leaning his face closer to Butters, his nose bumping against his cheek as the smell of his breath reaches the blonde's nose, Butters cringing at the smell but otherwise still.

"Trying to get away from me, I see."

Butters makes a small sound in the back of his throat, it's barely audible and it's not much of a response but the way Butters' eyes shift as he tilts his head away from the brunet makes his message clear.

However the message he's sending isn't the same one Eric is receiving, the larger boy's hand creeping up his leg, his fingers stroking his inner thigh and even though Butters is trying his best not to react he can't help but spread his legs open a bit wider, sighing as Eric takes the invitation to travel even higher up his leg.

"Knew you couldn't say no to me."

It's Eric's usual amount of cockiness but it's more than enough to remind Butters why he's not supposed to be giving in so easily, not without an explanation and reassurance that the only person Eric is going to be touching like this is him.

He pushes Eric's hand off of himself and for good measurement crosses his legs, tilting his head away from Eric's fat lips that had been going in for a kiss and are now curling upwards into a smirk instead. Eric isn't one to give up so quickly though and Butters shudders when he runs his tongue across his neck, leaving goosebumps in its wet path. His hand is back on Butters' leg, squeezing his thigh before releasing his grip, alternating between the two and making Butters' thigh twitch. Even though he's starting to get hard, he really is trying his best to ignore the sensation but at the same time opening up his legs and letting Eric touch him seems so much more satisfying. It could just be one last time before Butters goes on his sex strike and it doesn't have to mean anything other than an opportunity for sexual relief but even in this haze, his head feeling light and dizzy as the want builds within him, Butters knows that it will mean more, that this handjob or blowjob or whatever it is that Eric is offering right now will mean just as much to the blond as everything else between them and that's a lot. Actually it probably means more than it should because Butters really wants them to happen, not just for however long it takes for them to get off but every moment post orgasm.

He's always been like this, right in Eric's fat and sweaty palms, maybe not always as literal as right now but enough so that his influenced has reigned over him even when he isn't around.

Despite the lack of verbal commitment Butters has remained a one-man show for a one-man audience but that hickey that's right there in plain view was making Butters think that Eric was finding entertainment somewhere else.

It's when Eric's mouth, which had been sucking on his neck and trailing kisses along his jawline, reaches the corner of his and when Eric's eyes met his does Butters feel the drop in his stomach. Usually by now Butters would already be flat on his back with Eric hovering over him and touching him however and wherever he wanted but instead that spark in Eric's eyes that before would make him feel so unique and awestruck is just making him feel cheap and pathetic.

He gives Eric a push and though there isn't much strength to it he still manages to put some distance between the two which Eric quickly closes again, one arm winding around Butters' back and the other around his front to pull him in for an embrace.

"Stop being such a tease now."

Eric grabs Butters' legs and swings them over so that the boy is practically on his lap, grabbing onto Butters' face and cupping his chin to keep him still as he leans in, eyes shut and lips puckered. However Eric never does reach his destination, his brows scrunching in confusion when his mouth meets a flat surface which turns out to be Butters' palm, his last line of defense from the brunet's kiss.

The larger boy pulls back and only then does Butters lower his hand, he's biting down on his lower lip nervously but keeps his eyes locked with the other's.

"What the fuck, Butters? I'm trying to get things started if you couldn't tell."

"Well, m-maybe I don't want ya to start anythin' with me."

There's a sudden chill in the air and the second Butters mumbles those words he can see a change in Eric's features. In all the years they've known each other Butters can't really recall any moments similar to this in which he had left Eric speechless. Usually it's the other way around and this role reversal is leaving an emptiness inside of the blond though he's still not willing to take any of what he said back.

"And what the hell is that supposed to fucking mean?"

The incredulous look and the harsh tone that Butters receives is quickly breaking down his resolve but he gulps down his apology and does his best to appear self-assured though he doubts his efforts are working as he chews nervously on his inner cheek, his hands fidgeting with one another.

"I…. I'm not in the mood."

Eric lets out a little huff of air and looks away first, pushing the blond's legs off of himself rather carelessly and almost causing Butters to fall from the couch.

He's never taken rejection well and has never taken it from Butters but the blond is surprised by the rather mild reaction he gets, Eric mumbling something that he can't really make out and just like that the brunet is back to his original position, back to having distance between them and back to focusing on the television.

It's exactly what Butters had wanted him to do except it really isn't. He might not be in the mood for sex or kissing but he doesn't want this, doesn't want Eric to be this comfortable without him.

At the risk of seeming to be the tease that Eric had just accused him of being Butters tries calling him, he has his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, his voice coming out weak.

"Eric…"

The brunet turns his head to him and Butters' breath catches in his throat. He doesn't know what else to say or how to say it and he can only hope that Eric can see it now, see what's worrying him but of course he doesn't.

"What is it? You want me to touch you now or something?"

"N-no!"

Butters hands actually shoot up to his mouth because he didn't mean to say that so loud and when Eric scoffs, his face scrunching up in offence, the blond doesn't know what to expect.

"Then what the fuck do you want?!"

He exhales and his chest rises and falls and though it isn't meant to mean anything Eric is only looking more annoyed.

"Well, are you going to actually say something or just stare at me like an idiot?"

Butters had been planning on apologizing and just throwing himself at Eric as a peace offering but after being insulted he's suddenly not feeling so generous with himself, his blond brows furrowing and he sits a bit straighter, even though doing so does little to make him appear larger.

"Ya ain't gotta be callin' me names, Eric."

"I'll stop calling you an idiot when you stop acting like one!"

Eric's mouth is still open as if he's thinking of another demeaning thing to say but instead he sighs, his eyes shutting tightly for a second in frustration before reopening and settling on the smaller boy.

"Look, Butters, I don't want to yell at you, okay? Just get over here already."

He lifts up and arm and Butters has to try his best not to scurry over there and burry his face in his chest. He wants to though and the only thing he can do to prevent himself from doing so is to look down not even lifting his head when he hears the brunet groan.

"Jesus fuck, what's your problem? You're acting like a hormonal little bitch."

Despite all the cursing Butters can tell that Eric isn't really 'mad' mad at least not yet. It would be more accurate to say that Eric was annoyed but Butters was annoyed too and had better reasons to be than just a sexual rejection.

Still he doesn't appreciate being called a 'hormonal little bitch' or the fact that this is still just Eric holding back. The brunet hasn't called him anything that bad since their sex life had come into existence and it wasn't an easy task for Eric to control his mouth around Butters which was usually why he tended to keep it on the boy rather than open and in use. Eric notices the small twitch of Butters' eyebrow and in a last ditch effort to prevent himself from saying something that might indefinitely bring his sex life to an end he leans forward, hovering over Butters' little bundled form and forcing his lips onto his.

This isn't the first time either of them have stopped a potential argument, whether it be from Eric's name-calling or Butters' stupidity, both boys knew that it was usually best to turn physical at the sign of trouble rather than discuss any potential feelings. Although the wet heat of Eric's tongue on his mouth and the enjoyment of being entrapped by Eric, his hands on both sides of Butters' head, supporting himself on the couch, is captivating Butters only allows himself the guilty pleasure of kissing back and letting his legs open up, his arms draping over the brunet's shoulders, for a quick moment before his hands travel back to the larger boy's chest, pushing him off of him and sitting up even quicker.

Eric's hand goes across his mouth, wiping off a trail of saliva from their kiss and he gives it a quick glance before looking back up at Butters.

"Fucking little…. Ugh, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing."

"If there's nothing wrong with you then get that shitty look off your face and stop fucking with me."

Even though Butters knows that it would be so much easier to just say what's bothering him he can't help but feel as if Eric wouldn't care because Eric's never really cared and even now all he's doing is pouting because Butters told him 'no'. He doesn't seem the slightest bit concerned with the tone in Butters' voice or with the way he's continuously fidgeting, both signs of distress that he's choosing to ignore, and when Butters feels the tears building in his eyes he feels that this along with his thoughts are another thing to keep hidden. He takes one last look at Eric, who's now entertaining himself with some game on his phone and stands not bothering to excuse himself to the bathroom where he hopes he can make it to before he starts crying so he can at least be in seclusion but as soon as he steadies himself on his feet and turns to leave Eric finally looks up.

"Butters, where are you going?"

There's a sigh in his question but all the irritation that was building up inside the brunet drained at the sight of Butters, shaking and teary eyed.

"Butters?"

At the sound of his name he's unable to hold back the tears and as they start pouring freely down in his face in fat globs Butters quickly covers himself up with his hands. The last thing he wanted was to be crying in front of Eric and now that he is he can feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment, his breaths coming out ragged.

Despite what he thought would happen Eric isn't yelling at him to stop and isn't calling him any names but the fact that he isn't doing anything isn't much better, the brunet gulping and lost as to what to do next.

He allows himself to cry a little longer before wiping away the tears on his cheeks with a swipe of his sleeve though they're just replaced with fresh ones. Butters is still sniffling and he wraps his arms around himself to provide the comfort that Eric just isn't offering and though his vision is blurry, his eyes red and burning, he's still able to settle them on the larger boy who's still just sitting there and looking up at him dumbfounded.

"Eric, we… we n-need to t-talk…."

The only response he gets is a small sound coming from the back of Eric's throat, the boy unsure of what to say or what to do but when Butters says his name again, his voice coming out in a soft whisper, he decides to start from the basics.

"What do you want to, uh, talk about?"

Butters knows how bad Eric is with expressing any feeling other than hunger or hate but he didn't really think he'd be this bad and all of his own emotions have just been piling up inside and now he doesn't know how to feel either, just knows that it's no longer enough to just assume that Eric cares and that if what they have is going to continue then Eric needs to show that he actually does give a damn about him. Before Eric can actually do any of that though he first needs to understand where Butters is coming from and the blond decides that the most direct approach is best for someone like Eric.

"Eric, I'm upset."

"Well, yeah, I can see that bu-"

"Then why are you still s-sitting…"

Butters really does want to finish his sentence but his crying is again getting in the way. Maybe it's because Butters has always been very open about his feelings but he just doesn't understand how Eric could still be sitting there and just staring at him if he really did care. Fortunately Eric finally seems to be getting the message because now he's standing though it's obvious he's uncomfortable, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as the other hand hangs by his side.

He's stepping forward and his largeness isn't as attractive as Butters once thought it was at least right now it isn't because he just seems so clumsy and doesn't look like someone who could comfort him or make him feel anything special.

"Okay, I'm standing. Now what?"

He crosses his chest over his arms and looks down at his feet, he's not crying anymore but the evidence of his tears is still just as obvious as the hickies on Eric's neck or Eric's lack of concern but Eric is still walking closer to him, his pudgy feelings reaching out to grab his waist to pull him closer and try to make him forget but he doesn't want to forget anymore so he steps back out of Eric's reach and meets his eyes.

"I s-said I want to talk."

"Then let's talk."

When Eric tries a second time to pull him closer Butters actually slaps his hands away too annoyed to care about manners or the fact that he's actually standing up to his childhood bully and lover.

"I d-don't want ya t-touchin' me, Eric! I said I j-just wanted to talk!"

Eric throws his head back, irritated himself, and groans and after rolling his eyes he meets Butters' again.

"I am talking. What else do you fucking want from me?!"

"I want ya to stop yellin' at me!"

"Then don't fucking hit me, asshole!"

Butters runs a hand through his hair and grips his blond locks, he's trying to compose himself but the way Eric talks to him, how easy it is for him to lose his temper really makes him doubt everything.

"Do ya even l-like me?"

There's that pause in the air that Butters had been terrified of receiving because he'd rather be yelled at then hear silence at this moment. Eric's eyes widen for a brief second before returning to normal and his cheeks redden as his head lowers.

"W-well, yeah, I mean….. I am like… banging you and stuff."

"B-banging me an'….. Eric, that doesn't mean anythin'!"

"What are you talking about? You asked if I, uh, liked you and-"

"All ya s-said was that ya like havin' sex with me ya d-didn't say if ya liked _me_."

"It's pretty much the same thing and anyways you already know how I feel about you."

"No, 'cause we ain't even real boyfriends-"

"How the fuck are we not real, ugh…. Fuck, Butters, stop pissing me off already!"

"Eric, ya can't even say the word 'boyfriend', ya never asked me out properly, or give me any presents or nothin'! It's like ya really don't care 'bout me an' I really hope that isn't true. I ain't tryin' to piss ya off but I'm so t-tired of this-"

"Being with me is tiring? Really, Butters? Don't act like you're so goddamn perfect and anyways I've changed, if you haven't noticed I'm not the same asshole I used to be. I mean, I'm fucking nice to you and now all of a sudden you want to fight? "

"I don't wanna fight, Eric, it's j-just-"

"No, it's my fucking turn to talk. Everything was fucking great and then you decide to start shit? I ask you what's wrong and you don't tell me so what am I supposed to fucking do?!"

"Ya ain't even bein' nice to me all you do is talk an' talk an' the only time ya pay any attention to me is if ya want somethin' but ya never care 'bout me."

"Don't you dare fucking say I don't care about you. I've been putting up with your shit for fucking ever and-"

"You're cheatin' on me."

Eric stops before his next word can leave his mouth to stop and look at the blond who had whispered out that last part.

"What?"

Though it hurts to say out loud Butters is already saying it again though he's hesitant to. He hadn't even meant to say that, it had just sort of slipped out and he hadn't really been expecting a reaction, let alone complete silence from Eric, because he thought it would have been ignored just like everything else he's ever said or done.

"You're….. you're ch-cheatin' on me, Eric."

"That's fucking bullshit."

Eric laughs out of disbelief and Butters doesn't know what else to say so he just repeats himself.

"You're cheatin' on me."

"Stop fucking say that, okay? It was only funny the first two times."

The little blond furrow his brows, unsure if Eric really does think this is a joke or not and though he's not sure if he even wants to know anymore he just wants Eric to admit to it.

"I ain't tryin' to be funny. I just want ya to tell me who this other p-person is."

"Wait, are you actually being serious right now?"

"Is it someone I know?"

"Butters, come on..."

"Is it Kyle?"

"What? Ew, fuck no!"

"Then who is it?!"

"I'm not cheating on you with fucking Kyle! He's a fucking ginger jew and he might be a fag but I ain't fucking touching that!"

"Eric, just stop lyin' to me already. Is this just another j-joke to ya? Are ya tryin' to make me c-cry…."

The tears are back and Butters really is getting tired of this, of Eric's lies and inconsistencies. All he wants is for all of this to go away and to go back to before he ever saw that hickey back to when Eric's commitment issues didn't bother him and were easy to ignore.

Eric just bites his tongue, watching the boy in front of him break apart. He wants to step up, doesn't want to see Butters like this but he doesn't know where to start. Even after all these years Butters' habits have yet to wear off on him and the concept of comforting someone makes his skin crawl though the pit growing in his stomach with every tear that Butters sheds is making him feel worse. He really wasn't made for any of this and is just so inadequate to deal with a situation like this.

"Butters, don't cry. I promise I'm not-"

When he reaches out a hand to Butters it gets slapped down again and the stinging pain traveling across his skin actually hurts this time, Eric grabbing his hand and grimacing.

"I've s-seen those hickies, Eric, ya can't keep lyin' to me so j-just tell me-"

"Tell you what?! If I'm 'ch-cheatin' on ya'? Fuck you, Butters, you just said so yourself that we're not even _real boyfriends_! So how the fuck can I cheat on you if all we are is just 'fuck buddies'?!"

The tears stop suddenly and when Butters meets Eric's eyes again all of what he just said reaches the brunet's ears.

"Shit, baby, you know I didn't mean any-"

For once Butters isn't moved by that term of endearment that's so infrequently used by Eric. He just wants to get out of this house and away from the boy who's reaching out again for him, and just go home.

"Eric, just leave me alone."

He yanks himself out of Eric's reach, the brunet finally still as he watches Butters grab his backpack and walk out the door.

**A/N: Jeez….**

**Haha…..**

**Well, I guess I'm going to have to help these boys resolve their issues now, huh?**

***responses, responses, responses***

**Romanticly Tragic Perfection- I love writing a jealous Butters and I think deep down Butters would probably be a pretty jealous boyfriend but just keep his jealousy to himself because he wouldn't want to upset Eric. While Eric would just let his jealousy show without hesitation.**

**Yep, Kyle took a peak at Butters' property.**

**123- Thanks for the love, dear!**

**I also hope that I can continue writing good Cartters fics for you and everyone else! **

**3**

**TheMissMalave- Poor, Butters…**

**Serendipidtyrain711- Eric just needs to learn to stop being such a dickbag and then he'll be able to actually express his feelings like how Butters wants him too.**

**You're guess is far from stupid!**

**Actually I'm surprised that you guessed Mr. Kitty!**

**Shadysp- Like I said a Romper Stomper/Cartman friendship fic would be cute but I don't know if I'd dig a romance between them and anyways Romper Stomper isn't in my repertoire….**

**Thanks everyone for waiting for me!**

**I know, I know I took so long but I'm fitting a lot into these chapters plus real life and all….**

**Next chapter coming to you in the future!**

**Thanks for reading 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi there!**

**So this is the part where you guys all realize how simple my mind and storytelling really is and just how much you guys were all overthinking this fic because really the answer to Butters' question "Who's been giving Eric those hickeys?" is pretty freaking idiotic.**

**This chapter worried me a bit because I was scared it would be too short and I really didn't think I'd even get to my desired word count of 3500 but at over 6500 I think I did okay.**

**Anyways…**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

Butters can't help but feel a bit of self-hate for allowing himself to be put in this situation. It hasn't even been a full week yet and he's already back in Eric's house, in his room, and on his bed and though it's not as bad as it sounds it's still not ideal.

It wasn't as if he had much of a choice in the matter either he was simply too slow and too nervous to object when Eric had announced that they would be partners for their history project. Though thinking back he could have at least suggested that they meet in the library or at his house where they'd be under strict parental supervision. Pretty much anywhere else besides alone in Eric's bedroom but Butters lacked negation skills when it came to Eric and anyways this was going to be a purely educational session between them, no feelings, no touching, and definitely no fucking.

So far it hadn't been much of a challenge because as the days had passed after their fight Eric's attempts to repair their relationships had ended. Presumably because whatever feelings he once held for the blond were now gone or at least it seemed that way because until now the only interaction between them had been Eric's lingering stares, something that Butters could easily feel from across the cafeteria and the classrooms.

Butters wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he had broken things off with him but nothingness certainly wasn't one of them. Eric had always been so passionate about every aspect of his life except when it came to romancing the blond even during their trysts there had never been any of the dramatic romantic gestures that Butters had hoped for and if it wasn't for the fact that Eric made up for it with amazing sex and that Butters was hopelessly in love with him than maybe moving on would have been so much easier. Unfortunately Eric had never failed to bring him to multiple orgasms and his heart never once stopped beating for the larger boy.

His eyes drift from his notebook that's still waiting to be worked in to Eric who's been sitting at his computer on his desk and though Butters couldn't see what it was that the brunet was searching up he doubted it was school related.

They haven't even discussed what topic their project will be on but Butters just hopes that they can avoid anything too controversial though the swastika that's been carved into the headboard of the brunet's bed was proof enough that Eric Cartman was anything but bland.

Butters sighs and rearranges the pillows on Eric's bed before leaning back against the very same headboard and looks up at the ceiling. This whole thing has been a waste of his time and if it hadn't been for Eric being his partner he might have been finished with this project already instead of lying here in his ex-lover's bed.

His cheeks still burn though because this sight of Eric's ceiling is something that he'd be seeing even if the boys were still together and he presses his thighs together at the memories that this brings back because this room is always going to remind him of the things he did with Eric or more accurately the things he let Eric do to him even though he enjoyed it all the same.

Luckily the boy is saved from falling deeper into old fantasies by the sudden shift in weight at the foot of the bed. It wasn't drastic enough to have been Eric and one peak verifies that the larger boy is still busying himself with the computer. Butters' eyes shift over to his own feet where Mr. Kitty is currently sitting watching intently with a constant stare that never fails to make Butters feel uneasy.

He hates staring contests and has never won one. A fact that's likely to remain the same considering that even this cat is currently winning, Butters biting down on his bottom lip before looking back at Eric. When his gaze returns to the cat it's made its way onto his chest, staring down at him as if it was expecting something from him.

"Um, h-hey there, kitty cat…."

It's as if it had been waiting for acknowledgement because at that Mr. Kitty stretches out on Butters' chest and moving even closer to the boy, nuzzling his neck and purring contently that is until it's suddenly lifted by the nape of its neck.

"Goddamnit, cat…"

Butters sits up a bit straighter as Eric continues lecturing the animal that's staring back at him with the most bored expression any cat has ever worn and its right before he's about to giggle at the whole ordeal before him does Eric give him a quick glance, the features on Butters' face setting into a look of seriousness the moment those brown eyes land on him.

He gives Eric a glance of his own and though he could've sworn that the larger boy was about to smile his lips instead curl downwards as he walks over to his door and throws his cat out into the hall without the slightest bit of gentleness. Though it's safe to presume that Mr. Kitty landed safely on his feet, considering it is a cat and all, Butters still doesn't appreciate the mean-hearted chuckle that Eric has at the sound of his cat's yelp or the way that he slams the door right in the feline's face.

Butters looks to the door where he can hear the cat crying and scratching, asking for reentrance into the bedroom and it all seems pretty pathetic to the blond though he knows that the situation he's allowed himself to be in, in a now closed bedroom with his ex, is also pathetic, if not more so.

"Do ya th-think he's okay out there?"

The boy scolds himself inwardly because he's just opened the door to conversing about non-school topics even if it is just to ask about the well-being of Eric's cat. Sure he's never had much of a relationship with the animal but he's not about to let Eric bully it even if he knows that Eric doesn't hate his cat even half as much as he lets on. Throughout all the years of Mr. Kitty being Eric's pet, Butters has seen Eric act surprisingly non-Cartman like with it, cuddling and praising and even indulging it in a treat though only when he was certain that nobody was watching. To add yet another level of pathetic to Butters' life, Eric pretty much treated Butters the same way he treated his cat, which was treating it good only behind closed doors.

Eric lets out a huff of air and rolls his eyes as he stuffs his hands into his jean pockets, his thumb tapping almost nervously against his belt loops.

"Of course he's okay. Anyways it's none of your business what I do with my cat…"

His voice trails off and there's none of the earnestness that his words usually carry. In fact he just sounds like a spoiled child and that's really what Eric has been and probably always would be an overgrown rude and spoiled child who's just as pathetic as the blond, just in his own way, and though that description of the boy wasn't exactly appealing to most it still managed to make Butters' heart pang.

The boy's eyes leave the brunet and focus on the blank pages that surround him on the bed and he wishes he wasn't so aware of Eric's staring and that there wasn't any sweat building along the border of his hairline and his forehead or any heat building within the crotch of his jeans.

"Eric, I…. I th-think we better start workin' on our pr-project…."

"Can't this wait? I mean, I'm almost done…."

Butters lifts his head to see Eric motioning to the computer where, sure enough, there wasn't anything educational going on just some computer game and it's just so obvious that that's what Eric would've been wasting their time on, just some game, something to entertain only himself with no consideration for anyone else.

"But the project…"

Surprisingly Eric doesn't attempt to get around the subject again because all of a sudden there's yet another sudden shift of weight on the bed, this one drastic enough to be Eric, and Butters pulls his knees to his chest watching as the brunet crawls closer, leaving only the tiniest of space between their bodies, before sitting too.

"Fine."

Butters lifts his head up just enough to see Eric's cheeks burning just like his own because it only figures that right now is the closest they've been all week, face to face on Eric's bed, where all their sexual adventures began and where most of them happened.

The blond had found it pretty unbearable at Eric's closeness when the brunet had been looming over his desk in their history class, muttering something about them working together on the project before returning to his own desk, that whole situation having only lasted a few seconds but this right now makes that experience seem like nothing in comparison and it takes every bit of strength for Butters to push out his question rather than use his mouth for something else.

"Uh, wh-what do ya want to do the pr-project on?"

"This project is stupid."

Eric's eyes move from Butters to the headboard behind him and though it initially gives Butters relief being free from his gaze Eric's suggestion allows his nervousness to claim him once again.

"I guess we could do like a biography of, like, Hitler or something."

Before Butters can move out of the way Eric's finger is already tracing over the swastika that had been carved ever so crudely during his childhood. Butters can feel his breath catch in his throat because now Eric's even closer than before, his hand right beside his head and so close that his blond hair was brushing up against Eric's skin. That swastika is so close to his head that Butters is having trouble telling if Eric is still looking at it or at him so he pulls his knees even closer to his chest, making himself as small as he can before breaking the silence.

"I think Mr. Kitty wants to c-come in…"

Eric tilts his head and he's no longer tracing the carving of the headboard, his hand resting right beside Butters, and his brows are furrowing ever so slightly in confusion.

"What?"

In this new silence, free from whatever had its influence on them before, Mr. Kitty's meows are clear and loud and just as obnoxious to Eric as they always had been. The brunet turns his head to the door quickly before returning his attention to Butters, who's speaking so softly that Eric's breathing comes to a stop just so he can hear.

"He w-wants back in, Eric."

"Fuck that."

Butters blinks a few time and those brief seconds allow Eric to catch the roughness in his tone.

"I mean…. He's not allowed in here. He'll just distract us."

"But we weren't even… even doin' nothin'…"

"So?"

"So, ya should let him in. He's probably real l-lonely out there."

"I already said no. He's already fucking bothering me and he's not even inside the room yet."

It would probably be easier to just let this argument go but for once Butters really would like to win against Eric but he's still not sure what to say though that's probably working to his advantage considering that all he has to do is bite down on his lower lip.

"Pl-please?"

"Jesus fuck, whatever."

Butters stops his biting, his eyes following Eric as he gets up and walks over to the door, and the brunet's only got the door opened up just a crack before the cat's squeezing itself in and prancing over to the bed somewhat victoriously. He can hear Eric mutter an insult at it but Mr. Kitty pays no attention to its owner instead leaping onto the bed and back onto Butters.

"See, I told you he's fucking annoying."

"He ain't….. He ain't annoyin' me."

The pause in Butters' sentence doesn't come from his usual vocal patterns but because of Mr. Kitty's sudden purring, the cat once again nuzzling into the crease of Butters' neck.

"Don't let him do that."

"Why…. Why not? It ain't like…. Like its hurtin' nobody…"

"Because if you let him do that then he doesn't fucking let up."

Butters really does want to answer back but Mr. Kitty isn't giving him the opportunity even though Butters still has his knees to his chest the cat has managed to wedge itself between that tight space. His constant nuzzling is tickling at Butters' neck and though the blond is trying to stop him from gaining access to that spot by putting his chin to his chest all he's getting now is his fur in his face.

"See, I fucking told you that he wouldn't let you focus."

Eric bites down on his own lip, he's so unused to Butters not responding when spoken to. In fact this whole week has felt rather 'off' to him without the blond's presence and it's not even the lack of sex which is bothering him the most because he hasn't necessarily felt the need to get off since their fight since there was nothing that could quite capture his attention than this very blond, nude and in heat. It was something else he had been missing, something which he hadn't yet put his finger on, afraid that what he would find out would put him on pussy level as some of his love-struck friends, namely Stan whose feelings on Wendy never failed to make the brunet gag.

"Butters…"

He still doesn't even get a glance though it would be hard for Butters to do so considering that Mr. Kitty was practically on top of his face.

"Butters."

When he still receives no acknowledgement he decides to take action walking over to the bed and the moment he extends his hands out to take hold of his cat, the feline turns to face him with a hiss and a quick scratch.

"Fucking cat!"

Mr. Kitty hops off of Butters and seems to use the blond as a barrier, curling up onto the pillow besides the boy. His plan succeeds because when Eric tries reaching over to grab and reprimand him the blond does just what was expected of him and grabs onto Eric's hands himself, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Eric, st-stop, I'm sure he d-didn't mean to!"

"Really, you're going to defend a fucking cat?! Did you see what that little shit did to me?!"

He allows for Butters to continue with his handholding, the small gesture bringing heat to the brunet's stomach that he's sure isn't related at all to the junk he's been eating, and tilts his hand to allow Butters' gaze to fall to the scratch though it's not much of a scratch at all, just a red mark of irritated skin that's already fading away.

"Oh, jeez, Eric! Does it h-hurt?!"

"Um, no, I mean it's just a scratch…"

In a matter of seconds Eric has decided to switch up his angle and instead of playing victim decides that acting as a heroic survivor might just give him the attention he's been yearning for and it seems to be working, Butters holding onto his wounded hand as he places his other hand over it, tracing over the mark until it's barely visible.

"Better?"

It's the way that Butters is looking up at him, wide eyes shining as bright as ever as his lower lip trembles in worry, that sends a shiver down Eric's spine and forces his thoughts out into the open.

"I wasn't cheating on you."

The look on Butters' face comes to a stop and the light in those pale eyes seems to dim down as he lets Eric's hand slip from his grip.

"I d-don't wanna talk 'bout that."

"Well, too bad because I-"

"Why is it always what ya w-want? What 'bout me?"

"Whatever then."

Eric plops down onto his old spot on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest, but he doesn't stay silent for long before he looks back at the blond.

"Look, just hear me out."

"I s-said no, Eric."

"But I wasn't cheating on you!"

"Eric, I s-said no an' it d-doesn't matter anyways. We…. We already br-broke up…."

Butters is trying his best not to cry, instead wrapping his arms around his knees and trying once again to make himself as small as possible. He should just leave if he really does want to avoid this discussion but he just won't maybe because he's hoping that Eric might actually have something to say to help with all the jumbled emotions that have been building inside of him ever since he first met Eric and that have only worsened since he began sleeping with the boy in a sexual manner.

He hides his face behind his kneecaps and watches from the corner of his eyes as Mr. Kitty's tail twitches, moving from side to side as it stares right back at him somewhat longingly actually and making him blush at the attention. The two's eye contact is broken when Butters feels yet another creak in the bed one made by Eric shifting in his position, leaning forward and resting his head on his fisted hands as he looks down to the floor.

"You know this is pretty fucking lame."

Butters can't help but chuckle at that though he does feel guilty when Eric looks back at him, hopefully as if his laughter was a sign of another chance for him. Even though it's not Butters rests his eyes on the larger boy, keeping a majority of his face hidden from him and muttering out an agreement.

"Sure is."

"I know you said that it's over but like did you….. did you really think I was cheating on you?"

Eric's gaze is steady and Butters laughs again though he's not sure why and it's so humorless that he has to look away returning to Mr. Kitty who's now rubbing his head against his side asking for returned affection.

"I d-don't know."

He extends out a hand, petting the top of the cat's head to try and distract himself from a situation that he refuses to escape from and Mr. Kitty responds, stretching itself upwards and kneading it's claws into the material of Butters' sweater, a grey wool one, thick and warm yet doing nothing to protect him from the emotional coldness engulfing this room though it does protect his skin from Mr. Kitty's claws which are getting caught in the sweater.

"I fucking hate that cat."

Butters looks up from the feline, who manages to get itself free only to trap itself again when it reaches up to his sweater and shifts his focus onto Eric who's eyeing the cat warily.

"Ya don't really m-mean that, do ya?"

"Only sometimes. He doesn't let me eat or sleep because he's always annoying me but he's still mine I guess."

Now they're both looking at the cat who's trying it's best to pull itself free from Butters and meowing in frustration when it's unable to do so. Butters moves carefully and Mr. Kitty looks to him with wide eyes as Butters succeeds in freeing him, picking him up and the feline's head tilts curiously before being placed in Eric's lap.

"Here's your c-cat."

The same cat that moments before had scratched Eric was now reaching up and nuzzling the boy's rather fat neck, purring contently in its newfound warmth.

Butters knows from his own experience just how warm Eric's skin is, the brunet's body weight producing its insulation even on the coldest winter days. Despite Eric's detached attitude towards many things he's always been warm if not necessarily in spirit than always in a physical sense, much warmer than any sweater Butters had tucked away in his closet and Butters watches the scene before him as he allows his mind to play the memories in his head.

Though he's never been with anybody in the way he's been with Eric he's certain that the boy is a unique experience, one that couldn't be matched by anyone else because there really wasn't anyone like Eric.

The boy is large much larger than he should be and his emotions were constantly in fluctuation depending on where he was and who he was with and though he wasn't a good person in any sense of the word 'good' he was still good enough in Butters' mind. Like stated before Eric was a warm person in a literal sense but personality wise he was always hot with passion whether his passion was in hatred or lust and Butters had been on the receiving end of both from Eric though more the latter in recent years. In fact all the negative emotions that Eric had held for the blond had shifted onto his other favorite target, Kyle and as that name goes through Butters' mind he can't help but wonder if his experience with Eric, all that warmth found when pressed up against him was also an experience shared by the redhead.

Eric had been accused before, mainly by Kenny, of possibly having some feeling for Kyle because of all the attention he showed him even if it wasn't positive attention and Butters had always tried his best to remember that those accusations were just teasing and just so that Eric's and Kyle's faces would light up in embarrassment as they voiced their hatred for one another.

However Butters was never good with separating fiction from reality and the thought that maybe all that hate was just for show and was just to keep people from seeing what was really going on between the two makes the blond's eyes water all over again.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

The brunet isn't looking at Butters yet he's trying to keep Mr. Kitty still on his lap as he runs his hand down the cat's spine but when he turns his head and spots the tears hiding away in the corner of the other boy's eyes he's once again at a loss for what to do.

"I d-don't wanna know everythin' but I j-just wanna know if it was K-Kyle…"

For a moment part of Eric wants to groan in frustration because he's sick and tired of these accusations but he's able to control the less sympathetic part of him, taking his hands off of Mr. Kitty and onto his lap as he shakes his head.

"No, it wasn't Kyle."

Butters groans and wipes at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater before he begins collecting his papers, placing them in his notebook and not bothering to look up.

"I th-think I should go."

It's when he's finished gathering all his papers, all of them tucked away into his notebook, does he feel a pair of hands, familiar and large, grab onto his wrists. He still refuses to look up though not sure what to expect if he does.

"Butters can I just talk to you, please, like, I know I'm an asshole but I really wouldn't do that to you."

The blond takes stock of what he has and comes to the conclusion that he has nothing to lose by listening to Eric, his dignity and pride and any sense of self-worth lost long ago in his childhood and probably to Eric.

"I'm….. I'm l-listenin'."

Eric's honestly surprised that Butters is agreeing to listen to him and takes a moment to just hold Butters' wrists, moving his hands until they covered the blond's and stroking the flesh with the pad of his thumb.

"Okay, like…. I know that I'm probably, like, not the best when it comes to this and I know that's only because I'm too much of an asshole to show that I actually do care but that's the thing, Butters, I care. I care a lot actually and I know that I don't make it easy for you but I know that you care about me too and I don't really know why'd you'd care about me because like I said I'm an asshole and maybe that's why I take you for granted. Not because I don't care but because I just don't show it and I…. I know I don't deserve any of the attention that you've ever given me and that there's plenty of people who could do a better job than me at being there for you but I don't want there to be other people being there for you, not in the way I want to be there for you and….. Fuck, like, I'm doing a pretty shitty job at explaining myself right now, huh?"

Butters peaks up through his bangs and keeps his head down as he tries his best to fight a smile because he can't believe that simple words are actually making him reconsider though one peak downwards show that it's more than simple words and that Eric's handholding is probably giving the brunet an unfair advantage. He needs to keep in mind though that they're not in this situation because of Eric being an asshole in their undefined relationship, though that is a major reason why they're no longer together, but because of those hickeys and the possibility that Eric isn't just satisfied with just him.

Still Butters allows himself to indulge in the guilty pleasure of feeling the heat of Eric's skin on his own and he laughs just a little before biting down on his lip and letting his worry overcome his voice.

"Nah, you're j-just 'bout right with ya bein' an ass but, um… Ya still haven't explained how ya got those h-hickies and if ya…. If ya r-really did ch-cheat than I'd rather ya just tell me then lie again."

There's an emptiness in the air around them filled with only a sigh from Eric and some purring from Mr. Kitty whose still busying itself in the folds of Eric's neck.

"Look, I….. I really don't know where those hickies are coming from. I didn't even notice them until you said something but I didn't….. I didn't cheat on you."

Butters pulls his hands free from Eric and they immediately gravitate to one another, his habit of wringing his wrists when nervous still prominent in him and he lets the tears build up even more before he looks up at Eric, red eyed and shaking.

"How am I supposed to j-just believe that ya got them an' d-didn't know?! I know ya think I'm dumb an' would just believe anythin' ya said but do ya r-really think I'm that dumb?! Even if ya didn't do anythin' with Kyle I know ya did s-somethin' with someone. So j-just tell me already!"

"Butters, I don't think you're dumb or stupid or any of that! Maybe when we were younger but not anymore and I know that I'm not the most believable guy in the world and that my credibility is zero but I really didn't do anything. First of all the only person I've ever actually liked is you and the only person who's ever actually liked me back is you! I mean I don't exactly have an entourage of adoring fans lining up to see me."

"What 'bout Kyle?!"

"I fucking hate Kyle! How many times do I have to say that I fucking hate that daywalking son of a Jewish bitch!"

Butters takes a moment to compose himself, taking a deep breath and settling back against the headboard before continuing. If this gets too heated up he'll never find out anything and it'll be just like before with him storming out and all these things left unsaid.

"It just…. Ya always pay him all this attention-"

"Yeah, all that fucking attention is me reminding him that I hate him not me asking him to fuck around."

Eric's arms are crossed over his chest and Mr. Kitty leaps onto them as if they were a platform to get better access to Eric's neck. The brunet nudges the cat off of him but it still stares up hopeful and unaware of the level of importance that its owner's conversation holds.

"Still ya w-went off with him the other day an' ya wouldn't let me go an' then the next day ya had a big ol' hickey on your neck an'… Ya really don't see where I'm comin' from with this?"

He watches as Eric's eyes shift around restlessly before letting out a deep breath. He seems to be taking some time to actually be considering Butters' point of view and Butters is relieved, though only slightly, because maybe now Eric can actually answer his questions.

"Well….. Yeah, but that's the problem even if I do know what you're talking about that doesn't change the fact that I have no fucking idea how I'm getting these hickies but I'm not cheating on you and there's nothing I can do to prove it to you and… I don't know what I'm supposed to do….. But the other day nothing happened. I know it was shitty for me to just leave you like that and I don't really have an excuse except that I thought you'd just get in my way and I know that probably sounds suspicious but it's really not. See I knew that we had this project coming up and I knew that Kyle, being the teacher's pet that he is, probably had already started and I was going to try and steal it from him because I really didn't want to do it. So I made up some excuse about needing his help on some homework and that dumb shit bought it but when I tried getting on the Jew's computer to find his project he caught me and kicked me out."

Butters isn't sure if it's his stupidity or hopefulness or some combination of the two because he really does mean it when he replies.

"I… I can b-believe that but… I d-don't really believe the part about those hickies an' ya not knowin' where they're comin' from…"

Eric sighs and he places a hand on Butters' leg, moving it up and down his calf slowly from his ankle to his knee and Butters isn't sure how to respond with that so he just lets him do it, his eyes watching the movement carefully.

"I don't know how I'm getting them, honest. I wake up and find fresh ones so unless you've gone back to your vampire phase of sneaking into my room in the middle of the night then I don't know where they're coming from."

They both share a small laugh at that even if right now isn't the most appropriate time to be laughing and when their eyes meet up again Butters is so sure that he'll be the one to fix it between them even if it's not really fixing anything but before he can lean forward and close the gap between them Mr. Kitty intervenes, leaping back into Eric's arms to lick at his neck.

"What the fuck?! Get off me you little fucker!"

Butters does lean forward this time but it's not so he can he kiss Eric but to help him instead, grabbing onto the cat and pulling him off. It takes a surprising amount of strength to pull him off of Eric and the recoil sends Butters back, making the back of his head hit the headboard. He releases Mr. Kitty immediately, who jumps back down onto the pillow beside him watching as Butters rubs the back of his head.

"Jeez, what's up with him? I ain't ever seen him act like th-this."

"I don't know if you pay that cat even the smallest bit of attention he thinks it's a free for all or something. Are you…. Okay?"

Blue eyes look up again to meet Eric's, the larger boy replacing the place of Butters' hand with his own to take over soothing the spot on the back of his head.

"Um, yeah, it's j-just a lil hit."

"Stupid ass cat."

Butters sighs and Eric's hand comes to a stop, just resting on Butters' head which is still a bit tender, and that's when Butters realizes just how close their faces are to one another. His eyes glance downward to Eric's lips where his earlier sigh must have hit and he has to bite down on his own lip to keep his mouth busy.

"Eric…"

At that breathy version of the brunet's name Mr. Kitty interjects one again, successfully cock-blocking the two teenagers on the bed by focusing its attention back on Butters' neck, the roughness of his tongue making the blond squirm as the furriness of its face tickles him.

"Fucking cat, get off him!"

Mr. Kitty is able to get in a few more seconds of good licking before Eric pulls him off, throwing the cat to the foot of the bed where it stands, back arched and hissing at its owner, angry at having been interrupted.

"Now, Eric there's no need to be r-rude. I'm sure, Mr. Kitty was just tr-tryin' to show its affection."

Eric takes one look at the blond before his eyes narrow and when he takes hold of Butters' chin Butters can feel his breath catch in his throat, anxious as to what Eric's next move may be. That is until he tilts his chin up, exposing his neck where Eric's places the index finger of his other hand. Butters doesn't have very many options and focuses up towards the ceiling as Eric continues to examine his neck.

"Damn…"

With that word more worry fills the blond who manages to break free from Eric's hold to meet the brunet's stare.

"Wh-what is it?"

He moves his own hands, much smaller and softer than Eric's, to his throat, wincing as he makes contact with the skin which is feeling a bit raw.

"I…. I think…"

"Eric, you're r-really confusin' me right now. What's goin' on an' why does my neck feel all weird?"

The larger boy breaks into laughter, running his pudgy fingers through his hair before touching the blond's neck.

"Mr. Kitty gave you a fucking hickey!"

"What?!"

Eric grabs his phone from his nightstand beside the bed and holds it to Butters neck, allowing the blond to see the reflection and the red spot that's bright and obvious right there on his neck.

"Cats can g-give h-hickies?! Oh, Eric, my parents are gonna ground me for sure when they find out that I got a h-hickey from a cat!"

Butters eyes are wide as he tries, without any success, to think of some reason to give to his mom and dad as to why there's a hickey on his neck, why it's from a cat, and why he shouldn't be grounded for it.

Eric's laughter comes to a stop, his cheeks red as he attempts to regain his breath, and he places both hands over Butters' shoulders, shaking the delicate boy with excitement.

"Forget about your parents! You realize what this means, right?"

"Not r-really…"

"Goddamnit, Butters, you're such a dumbass."

"I d-don't appreciate your name-callin', Eric…"

"No, you don't get it! Butters, I never cheated on you and this is fucking proof! All this time it was my horny ass cat that was giving me hickies not some random slut and definitely not fucking Kyle!"

"Mr. Kitty?"

Butters looks to the cat who's watching the both of them intently with golden eyes as if waiting for another opportunity to give one of them a love bite before it hits him. The realization that there was never anyone else, besides Mr. Kitty that is, and that all this time it was only him getting Eric's attention and giving Eric attention, again besides Mr. Kitty, and Butters isn't sure what to say. He just smiles softly at the thought because it's all so stupid even the little bit of jealousy he's feeling toward that old grey cat and that smile on his face is suddenly brought to an end by a pair of lips crashing onto them, forcing a gasp out.

His blue eyes shift and look up to a pair of eyes, a shade of brown so familiar and wonderful and he can't help but giggle into his mouth before leaning forward and returning the kiss. He opens up his legs so that Eric can situate himself above him and is reminded of Eric's size, not just by how far he needs to spread his legs to accommodate the boy but by his erection, pressing down against him and growing larger as Eric's mouth works faster against his own.

Butters can feel his heart threatening to break free from his chest and his head is swimming in a dizziness that he hasn't experienced in a while and all of those wonderful feelings are brought to a halt as Mr. Kitty decides to make a cameo in their sex life, wedging itself between their chests and licking at Butters' cheek.

"No, Mr. Kitty! That's my boyfriend!"

Physical action isn't even necessary this time as the volume of his voice is enough to send the feline running, jumping off the bed and onto the windowsill where it watches them, its tail flicking from side to side in annoyance.

Butters laughs a little more because it's been a while since Eric's used those exact words to reprimand Mr. Kitty before coming to silence.

"Um, Eric?"

The brunet's eyes move to Butters and he can feel his own worry building at the tightness of Butters' voice.

"Yeah?"

"Did ya…. Did ya m-mean it?"

Eric's brows knit together in thought as he retraces his words but nothing is really sticking out to him.

"Mean what?"

Butters takes a breath and wonders if now is the best time to ask. It seems that they're in the process of getting back together going by how close their bodies are pressed up to one another and he doesn't want to disrupt this and annoy Eric but it took him so off guard because that's the first time Eric's ever used that word in reference to him.

"Are we, uh, b-boyfriends now, like, r-real boyfriends?"

Eric's cheeks burn as he bites down on his own lip before pushing out the words with a small nod.

"Well, yeah, I mean….. if that's what you want. Is it?"

Though Eric's nerves are still evident, nerves that Butters wasn't even aware existed, they seem to calm down if only a little as a smile spreads across the blond's face.

"Yeah, I'd…. I'd r-really like that an awful bunch."

"Okay then. I guess, we're, uh, boyfriends then."

Butters licks at his lip in excitement before leaning down to lick at Eric's own lip causing the brunet to shift gears as a smile spreads across his own face.

"We're boyfriends."

Eric chortles, closing the gap between their mouths before sneaking a hand under the blond's sweater, smirking at the gasp he receives as he touches Butters' flesh, warm and inviting as ever and it's much better than anything his imagination has to offer and much better than anything anyone else has to offer because all of this, Butters squirming under his touch, hurrying to remove the clothes between them, as his cheeks redden and more gasps are forced out, it's all his and only for him and everything that he has to offer well that's only for Butters.

**A/N: And that felt good because I've missed fluffy Buttman love and that was pretty fluffy right there.**

**Took me a while but I had to find the right things to say and I think I did and now that this is done I have many other things to work on next but first…..**

***responses, responses, responses***

**-dookiecupcake: Well, thanks for the love and this was the last chapter :)**

**-cutelittlefluffykins: This was all I had to offer! Hope it satisfies!**

**-serendipityrain711: Ha, Butters came back! Yes, yes, yes. I love writing a hot and bothered Butters especially when he shouldn't be hot and bothered. Butters is easily seduced by Cartman :) Thanks for that! Butters and Cartman are my life so I'm happy I'm able to write them enjoyably not only for myself but for others! And yes they are also very adorable together! **

**(Also you guessed correctly! It was Mr. Kitty! You won….. actually I'm not sure what you won….. what do you want?)**

**-shadysp: I loved writing the last chapter (probably because I'm a sucker for Eric calling Butters 'baby')! Haha, loved all your guesses! Mr. Garrison would've been pretty funny actually in a very disturbing way but alas it was Mr. Kitty that was causing all this trouble.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and attention!**

**Well, I told you all not to take this fic seriously. Basically I'd been wanting to write some Buttman fluff with Mr. Kitty in it. Mainly that Butters would sneak Mr. Kitty food when Eric wasn't looking. I also had an idea for another fic about hickeys and in the end I just combined them both into this. I still want to write more with Mr. Kitty and Butters and Cartman but that will have to wait.**

**Yes, yes cats can give hickeys (according to the internet and who wouldn't trust that source ;)) Apparently when they feel affectionate some will lick at their owners and produce hickeys and I don't know but I guess if you give Mr. Kitty the slightest bit of attention then he'll give you love. Plus he takes advantage of Eric in his sleep…..**

**Well, off I go to do….. whatever it is that I do….**

**Thanks for reading 3 3 3**


End file.
